


An Encounter In Bed

by Sett_Sylas_Rakan (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rakan (League of Legends), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rakan knows what he's doing, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sett (League of Legends), Top Sylas (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sett_Sylas_Rakan
Summary: Sett, Sylas, and Rakan have done this before and know what they're getting into, a particularly enjoyable encounter in Sett's bed."The nights that Sett had other matters to attend to, he had a bed away from home so Momma wouldn’t have to hear what he was getting up to. Usually this was used for late nights in the arena, and in a way, he was sure this was going to be a late night. Sett leaned down and planted a kiss on Rakan’s lips, the charmer moaning as he was pushed (roughly, but Sett knew he liked it) onto the bed into the waiting, shackled arms of Sylas."
Relationships: Rakan/Sylas (League of Legends), Sett/Rakan (League of Legends), Sett/Sylas (League of Legends), Sett/Sylas/Rakan (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	An Encounter In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll go down with this ship alright. Just me experimenting around, most likely will upload more stuff plot related in the future (albeit I won't forget about the other, fun part either). Enjoy! (This was over 7 pages in Google Docs, feels weird seeing it condensed down).

The nights that Sett had other matters to attend to, he had a bed away from home so Momma wouldn’t have to hear what he was getting up to. Usually this was used for late nights in the arena, and in a way, he was sure this was going to be a late night. Sett leaned down and planted a kiss on Rakan’s lips, the charmer moaning as he was pushed (roughly, but Sett knew he liked it) onto the bed into the waiting, shackled arms of Sylas.

Sylas began his assault on Rakan’s neck, leaving red marks that seemed lit aflame by the lantern light illuminating off of Rakan’s feathers. Sett watched for a moment as Sylas let out a breath of shock as he was pushed down, Rakan turning the assault on to Sylas’s lips -- the battle dancer was good at maneuvering himself in a fight and in bed. He could feel himself hardening just from watching the two going at it, Rakan lowering his kisses from Sylas’s lips to his neck and down to his bare chest, letting his tongue wrap loosely around Sylas’s nipples and beginning to suck on them.

Sett found himself unable to stand aside any longer, akin to that when he saw a particularly strong challenger, he was always quick to jump into the ring. He worked his way out of his coat, careful as to not to tear it in his haste to get out of his clothes and folding it neatly off to the side on his dresser-- Momma worked hard on that coat for him, after all.

“Hol’ up, move aside,” Sett pushed Rakan out Sylas’s hands that had grabbed onto his hair and out of the way as he worked his way onto the bed, and more importantly, on top of Sylas. The battle dancer took this opportunity to hop out of bed and remove his own clothes, watching with his eyelids half closed as Sett began his own assault onto Sylas.

Sett was not nearly as delicate as movements as Rakan was, instead preferring to immediately go to the action. He immediately had one hand grapple Sylas’s hands to the top of the bed while his other began reaching down and pulling at the course pants that Sylas still had from his time in the Frejlord. 

“Had I known you Vastayan were so eag-” Sylas began commenting, a moan cutting his speech as Sett’s hand grasped hold of his dick and began stroking it, his pants having been thrown off to the floor by Rakan’s. “So eager to please, I would have come here ages ago.”

“We’ve got many talents, but the humans are so eager to throw us away.” Rakan said with a laugh, having used Sett’s focused attention on Sylas to sneak up behind Sett and begin pulling at his pants.

“What do ya think your doin’ back there?” Sett growled, his rougher Ionian accent coming through as he turned his attention to see Rakan grinning at him in the lantern light.

“Helping,” Rakan grinned as he successfully pulled Sett’s pants off and threw them off to the side (if that was his coat, all of them knew there would be fists flying), looking greedily at Sett’s ass as he placed a palm on it, groping one of the cheeks and sending a small shock of pleasure through Sett.

“You wanna help,” Sett began, lifting himself onto his knees and indicating to the spot in between him and Sylas, “Figure out who is going to take you where.” Sett had to admit that he was interested in trying other positions too, but the Boss had one place he knew that suited him and that was on top.

“I do believe,” Sylas said, grabbing hold of Rakan’s arm who was already moving and pulling him roughly to his chest, pulling the Vastayan’s back to him and grabbing his jaw to force Rakan to look up at him, “It is my turn to take the mouth, wouldn’t you agree?” Sylas followed this with a rough kiss, tongue immediately plunging into Rakan’s mouth and taking dominance, as if marking his territory for later.

Sett was sure that no other man would have been able to take both of them, but taking a glance at Rakan’s crotch, he could see the man was enjoying this as much as they were. If Sett was a master at taking hits in the pit, Rakan was a master at taking dicks in the sheets. Rakan maneuvered one of his hands downward, leaning himself into Sylas’s broad chest as he used one hand to grab Sylas’s head and pull him deeper into the kiss and the other to begin stroking himself.

“Why don’t we have you be a little bit more useful with that hand,” Sett growled as he moved closer, grabbing Rakan’s hand to stop its movements as he lined his own dick up with Rakan’s and placed his hand back. “Make it good for the both of us?”

“Just had to ask,” Rakan sung as Sylas broke the kiss, as he began stroking both of them together, Sett enjoying the friction as he took his turn at Rakan’s lips, letting Sylas know that he would have his turn eventually too. First though, they had to get through round one.

Rakan’s breath suddenly gasped as his eyes widened, Sett following his eyes back to see Sylas not wasting any time. He had grabbed the oil from the top drawer of the night stand and already worked it onto his fingers, beginning to work his way into Rakan’s ass and opening up a spot for Sett to use. While he knew Rakan could take the divided attention, Sett felt a pang of jealousy as he felt Rakan’s dick twitch against his at the intrusion. Not wanting to be outdone, Sett grabbed Rakan’s hands and shoved it to the side, grabbing both their dicks himself and taking charge, furiously jerking them both off together. All the while, Sett used his tongue to dance with Rakan’s in his mouth, although Rakan was not making this as easy for him, proving himself to be an elusive dancer with his tongue as well.

Sylas had worked his first digit all the way in, scoping out Rakan’s insides as he worked a second one in as well. He began fingering him while Sett sent a mischievous glare that reminded Sylas of his own dick, not receiving any attention of its own at the moment. He growled at the other man, scissoring inside of Rakan and hurrying to add a third and then fourth digit in as well. If he were to be kept waiting much longer, he was sure he was going to have to just take Rakan’s ass right now, just so he can get some sort of attention down there.

“Preparations are done back here, Sett,” Sylas sighed, a heated breath brushing against the back of Rakan’s neck as he was left feeling pleasure in the front from all the friction but substantially empty in the back.

“Let’s dance then, shall we,” Rakan exclaimed, maneuvering himself out of Sylas’s passionate kisses as the other Vastayan murmured in both mock and somewhat serious disappointment at not having gotten Rakan to cum. It would take a lot more to get Rakan to cum and they both knew it, him having plenty of experience with men and women both.

Rakan was flipped around, Sett grabbing hold of his ass and beginning to mead his cheeks as Sylas ran his fingers through his hair, the chains shuffling off the side of the bed from the shackles that remained. It pained Rakan’s heart every time he saw and heard the petricite shackles, but he knew that they helped towards Sylas’s rather toned body that he was more than happy to see as the man prefered to walk around without a shirt.

Sylas let his thumb linger onto Rakan’s lips, feeling the smooth skin there as he traced them once, twice, multiple times as Rakan’s breath brushed against him, heated and quick with Sett’s groping. The man had no patience in bed, always ready to get onto the action and put his dick into something. Although Sylas had to admit, he was ready to put his dick into something as well. In this case, that something would be Rakan’s mouth. “Open up,” he commanded softly, Rakan obeying as he looked up expectantly on his hands and knees.

Sett and Sylas nodded at each other as they lined themselves up at their respective entrances, more than ready to begin this dance that they were all familiar with from many pleasurable nights. They held their eyes at the other, waiting to see which one would move first, a competition that Sett found himself always losing. However, Sylas’s eyes widened as he looked down and saw Rakan had taken their distraction as an opportunity to lick Sylas’s hardened member, waiting at the ready.

Unable to wait any longer, Sylas plunged himself into Rakan’s mouth, immediately feeling his tongue drag across the bottom of his dick as he planted himself into the heat. Without even looking, he could tell when Sett had begun his way in as well, hearing the smack of Sett grabbing onto Rakan’s hips and shoving him forward, providing a great opportunity for Sylas to plunge deeper in as well.

They set a brutal pace that Rakan was enjoying rather well, their attention focusing on him as they sought their pleasure. Sett was banging himself up against Rakan’s ass, partway pulling Rakan backwards in order to meet his thrusts. Sylas, on the other hand, was gripping Rakan's head to pull him forward and onto Sylas’s dick. It was a seesaw of ecstasy, when one left him feeling empty the other was more than ready to take his place. All those years of flexibility and training proved rather helpful in situations like these.

Sett was able to thrust into Rakan easily, Sylas having understood his size to know how best prepare Rakan for it. He was able to feel Rakan’s muscles clutch against his dick each time he plunged in, their oiled walls slippery and causing him to feel spark after spark of pleasure as he plunged himself in. One of his hands let go of Rakan’s hips, noticing the red mark that lingered, as it went around front and began working Rakan’s own dick. He knew Rakan was preoccupied trying to stay upright on his hands and knees, so like a good boss, he knew what he had to do, taking note of the precum and Rakan’s moans getting louder as Sett timed his rhythm in his thrusts.

Sylas still worried about the noise that the three men were making as Rakan’s moans of ecstasy increased in volume with his own heated pants and Sett’s growls. Sett had reassured them each time they did this that he specifically ordered nobody to come close to hear when he closed the door, but that did not lessen his worries. However, it was hard to stay focused on that as Rakan worked his tongue rather brilliantly with Sylas’s dick for the few moments it lingered inside. Rakan was a master of this “dance”, causing Sett and Sylas to be in a fight to see who would get to go where till Rakan took charge.

Rakan could feel himself getting close as his dick was worked furiously by Sett whose pace at gotten even more brutal as he basically slammed against him, going deeper and deeper with his already sizable dick and looking for the perfect spo-

Rakan felt a sudden shock of white pleasure as his eyes rolled back, Sett having plunged and hit that bundle of nerves. Not unnoticing, Sett slowed his pace slightly to make sure he hit that spot each and every time. It was hard to breathe as he felt like he was dancing nonstop in this pleasurable dance that he wished would never end, Sylas taking his front and Sett taking his behind.

It was hard to tell who came first, Sylas and Sett both getting one last particularly hard thrust in as Rakan felt himself get filled in both his ass and into his throat, the sensation being enough to push him over the edge as well and into Sett’s hand and onto the sheets. Sett milked out his orgasm, thrusting a few times as he rode the high until he pulled himself out, the room silent as it was filled with the sound of them just panting in spent pleasure.

Rakan got himself off of his hands and knees, rubbing his ass and knowing that he was going to be feeling it later. However, that didn’t stop him from grabbing hold of both Sett and Sylas and pulling them closer and saying,

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
